Ever After: A Buttercup story part 2
by Mystical Raven
Summary: Sorry it took so long, here's part 2 of the fairy tale. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Part 2

**Blossom's POV (Flashback)**

I opened my eyes and gasped in amazement at Buttercup, this was proof of Buttercup's beauty and how she looked like a girl. Her dress shimmered and glowed bright, but Buttercup screamed in horror.

"Of all the stuff I gotta wear, this is the girliest girly dress of all." She had tears running down her face.

"But Cupie, you look smokin hot." Belle cheered.

Buttercup was sighing in despair, "I never want to wear a dress like this again, ever! I hate them!"

Bubbles snickered, "I just can't believe it worked, this is the dress I always imagined you to wear at the Ball, this is fantastic."

"Ok...I'll admit, I hate this dress, but knowing that you put so much magic into it and never gave up, I'll tolerate it."

"Oh Buttercup, that's a compliment. I'm so happy that you liked it and that it worked. But there is a problem."

"Problem."

"Yeah, the book I read...on making a dress out of magic is that 'like all dream, it'll end'. I still have no idea what that apart means-"

"Are you serious?" I slapped myself on the forehead, but sighed, "It means that the magic isn't permanent."

"Oh that's right," Bubbles went into the house."

"Wait!" I yelled, but Bubbles was already gone, "How do we get there, our carriage can't hold four people. Wait, I got an idea. Buttercup, you must know some spells, wasn't you telling me about that weird one."

"You mean turning a pumpkin into a carriage or whatever?" Buttercup crossed her arms, "But where in the hell am I gonna get a pumpkin this time of year."

"Belle, didn't you make Jack from a Pumpkin?" I smiled and asked. Belle instantly gasped and grabbed her doll.

"No Blossy, you can't use Jackie."

"Belle, for Cupie, and your Pumpkin."I said. Jack lifted up its twig arm.

"Alright...Jackie." Belle pouted but she put Jackie down, "Don't hurt him," Belle looked all teary eyed.

"Ok...I think the spell was **Pumpkinus trans earth formus Carria**." Buttercup lifted her hand, green energy sprinkled on Jack but nothing happened, "Damn...maybe-"

"Wait." I stopped her, Jack's body shrunk back into its head, and it started to roll...Buttercup's energy swirling around it. It got bigger and bigger, its vines were turned into wheels, it shimmered and glowed into a golden pumpkin.

"Jackie," Belle suddenly clapped and cheered, " Now we can go."

"Hold it, the book said that the spell would be broken by Midnight, signaling a new day." Buttercup explained.

"Plus, we need Horses, a driver and what are those men that open the door for you, a coachmen. We will look like Nobles for sure, no way they'll stop us." I suggested.

"Oh, my turn...I am a Wiccan and the stuff I left is my transformation bottle Kit, lucky us huh?" Belle giggled, "Cousin Blossy, I need your healing magic to make it work. Now just hold it, and...ta da." The jar started to glow white.

"How...do you always carry that-"

"Animal Fairies are the only one good with animal magic," Belle looked at Fang, who just jumped, "Just a little sprinkling here...and..." She sprinkled it over Fang.

"So CUTE!" I squealed as a man stood in front of us, with messy tan brown hair and big green eyes, "HE'S JUST AS CUTE AS A HUMAN!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" Buttercup screamed and thats when Bubbles came out.

"Peach and crackers Cupie...Peace and crackers. I have just made Fangie cutie poo poo human temporary. We need a **Coachmen...and now a Driver. Oh Mina?"**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Brianna's eyes just widened as her heart was pounding so fast that she just balled up her fist...

"I just want you to be careful. You know, wouldn't want to repeat the same mistake as your mother... Now fetch me some of this new stuff they call punch." Duchess commanded. Brianna absentmindely obeyed, her thoughts on a dozen hexes or just simple a punch...just break her nose. Brianna just gulped down the drink instead.

"_I'll break every bone in her body. How dare she talk about my mother? My mother was in love! She wasn't a slut...she just was in love...and I...I thought...That's it! I don't care if I'm executed...I'm turning into a Pig and sending her to a Pig farm_. " Brianna summoned her wand and was casting the spell in her mind when she bumped into someone.

"Excuse me..." There was a soft voice, it was Prince Boomer, "But would you like a dance?"

"Move it." She refused, but Boomer grabbed her by the hand and pulled her onto the dance floor.

"Now c'mon a little dance wouldn't hurt. Plus...It could help calm you down." He whispered into her ear, holding tightly to the hand with her wand in it, "She's not worth it."

"What do you know anyways?" She summoned her wand away.

"Well since I heard everything...I kinda know. If Brick heard that, man or woman, you're gonna get some missing teeth."

"I couldn't decide." She looked at him, "You're not gonna turn me in?"

"Let's see, I'm suppose to be the nice brother, and I just saw a young maiden who fits the description to my Cousin's...what did he call her, His Princess. Not to mention, that she has magical abilities and was about to hex a cruel mistress for the meanest comment that I ever heard. I didn't see anything." He twirled her around, smiled a little. I noticed that the youngest one is missing."

"Oh yeah, Bubb- I mean Miss Countess, I think she's gonna be here later, I'm not sure."

Brianna looked at the golden Prince, he was smiling but at the same time looked nervous, the dance finally ended and instantly Lady Morbucks and Duchess came up and bowed.

"Oh my Prince Boomer, you danced wonderfully, I almost didn't recognize your partner, Brianna weren't you supposed to get Duchess her drink." Lady Morbucks smiled wide, hinting that Brianna wasn't a lady of noble birth.

"Oh no, it was my pleasure. Well, I better get going." Boomer sighed as he was grabbed by Ken to dance with another lady, "Duty calls."

"Well, of course your highness," Lady Morbucks smiled but she frowned when he turned his back, she grabbed Brianna and pulled her towards a corner. That's when **Duchess' dress...ripped in the back, and at the same time, some one accidentally spilled wine on her top. Lady Morbucks gasped in horror, and** hid Duchess behind her, "Oh Dear God."

Not even Duchess could stay calm, "Oh Mommy-"

Lady Morbucks whispered, "Quiet, you want the whole Party to notice. Brianna...Brianna you stupid girl, this is all your fault, now go to the carriage, both of you."

Duchess actually looked like she was ready to cry now,for once she looked distressed and Brianna was trying so hard to hold back the laughter, "Oh mommy, I can't do this, First, Prince Butch won't even look at me and now this...I won't to go home."

"And miss your chance, Mommy is always prepared, I brought a back up. Brianna will take you to the Carriage and dress you."

"Outside?"

"We can't let the Prince see you imperfect, now hurry and change."

Brianna cursed herself but she did as she was told, "_Damn it all. Well at least the curse is working perfectly, the closer to midnight, the worse the 'accidents' will get."_

**Buttercup's POV**

We were just riding to a party...a big...Royal...Damn it...And I'm in a dress...Why should I be nervous...I'll just be in a dress...with Butch...

"Awwww...Cupie, you have the cutest blush." Belle giggled.

"Ready to meet Your Prince, Butch?" Blossom sighed lovingly, "Just imagine you two in each other's embrace..."

Bubbles continued, "Staring lovingly into each other's arms, and nothing else will matter...as you dance on and on."

"Until Midnight." Belle finished.

"Belle!" They both cried out, "Don't ruin the moment."

Belle giggled as she stuck her tongue out and closed one eye, "Oh c'mon Cupie is already nervous about seeing her Butchie Boo *wide grin* Look, she can't stop grinning."

Belle was right, my face was stuck...grinning like a moron.

"Oh Dear god, I don't wanna go!" I cried out, my heart was pounding faster and my damn smile just won't disappear, it made my face hurt.

"Don't worry about it, you can hide it behind this." Bubbles put on my mask, "Hopefully, Mother and my sisters won't recognize you."

The carriage stopped and Fang...or human Fang opened the door, I toom a deep breath as I got out, looking up at the castle.

"I'm not ready for this! But it's now or never." I took another deep breath, "_Just gotta leave before midnight, piece of cake right? I'm sure he forgot all about me by now."_


	2. The Ball part 2

**Brianna's POV**

I finally finished fitting Duchess in her damn new dress, it had a feathered hat, which suddenly drop to the ground and was trampled by a Horse. I sighed in happily as the hex was working.

"My Hat, this is a-."

"Will you stop complaining and get back in there." I must have stunned her, she gave me this weird look, but then she took a deep breath and was back to her cold...calm bitchy self.

"Just because you were dancing with Prince Boomer, doesn't me you can be all high and mighty."

I smiled, showing all my teeth, clenching my fists as tight as possible. Duchess was whining like a little bitch while Princess was frustrated, eager to dance with another Prince.

"Mommy, I'm starving." Princess whined, I was just watching and trying to see Blitz. Prince Butch and Brick looked like they were in hell.

"Mommy at this rate, I'll never dance with the Crown Prince." Duchess was fanning herself, "I bet if Brianna didn't let my hat fall on the floor, it would have made me stick out more."

"Oh yeah, it's my fault that a horse trampled over your stupid hat." I snapped, I was getting impatient...as another girl was pulled in front of Blitz for a dance.

"Brianna, you stupid Fool, why don't you to and get my Princess something to eat. Duchess, don't you worry, Mommy has a plan."

I rolled my eyes, and did as I was told but only to get away from them and see Blitz...I still was looking his way, while grabbing some of the food. I wasn't even paying attention to what I was grabbing. It seem rather pathetic, but I was trying so had not to seem interested but I was going crazy...

The dance was finally over, and Blitz...Ok, I'll admit that I missed that bastard...a whole week without his warm touch...I'll never tell a living soul...but hope kinda build up in me as he suddenly smiled...at me...He was walking towards me...oh damn it, my face felt so hot...

I was actually smiling, I wanted to look like it was no big deal, but My heart was pounding faster and faster...

I think I was about to burn in ashes from how hot I was and my heart beating so fast that I just looked down.

"May I have this dance?" He asked...just as I was looking up, someone else answered...

"Why M'Lord, of course I well." This girl just swooped in, she must have been standing right beside me. Blitz didn't even show no sign of protest or nothing.

I just slowly turned around and walked away, towards Lady Morbucks...But my mind was swirling and my heart was pounding in my ears.

_" Maybe he didn't recognize me or maybe...he was...No he had to see me, I know he's tall but...but-"_

I stopped to get a clear view of the two...he was smiling.

I just stood there and watched, as he danced with another girl and he looked happy. Why? Why did he look so happy

"Lord Blitzkrieg seems happy, who is that girl?"One of the nobles asked.

"Well, I heard that's the Duchess of Flora, Azalea I believe. She was the Duke's intended," The man answered the noble lady back, I think my heart just stopped, "Don't those two look so well together?"

"No offense but I think he would look much better with my daughter." The noble woman laughed, "Oh...would you look at that...that Lady Morbucks...really...She is askin to be rob with all those lovely gems and diamonds all over her dress. She's looks flasher than our Plain but Regal Queen."

"Well what do you expect, the Queen was a commoner, Lady Morbucks has been a noble all her life. Of course she would stand out to the Queen, but our Queen is indeed one of a kind though.

I watched as Lady Morbucks was actually able to talk to the Queen, passed her guards and everything. She was bowing and everything...what were they up to I wonder. I just kept walking with a sigh as I continued to hear about this Azalea.

**Normal POV**

Lady Morbucks bowed again, "Ohyour majesty, you are most gracious." Lady Morbucks sat right beside her, watching Princess **nearly falling out of a chair.**

"How are you enjoying the ball?" Sarah asked.

"Well, very well your majesty...it's...it's just that...oh never mind."

"What? What is it?" Sarah asked.

Lady Morbucks pretended to look sad, "Well, my Duchess, the sweetest creature (Don't throw up) in the world, she really would love to dance with Prince Butch...nothing would make her happier. It just saddens her that such close friends can't dance with each other."

"Close friends?"

"Oh yes, very sad. Prince Butch has promised her a dance and it seems that it may never happen."

"Oh Lady Morbucks," Sarah sweatdropped, thinking that this wasn't really nothing to be upset about, "Butch will be happy to dance with her."

**Out of the castle **

A Golden pumpkin carriage stopped in front of the stairs. Bubbles was giving Buttercup some last pointers.

"Now let's break some legs." Blossom smiled.

The guards stood in attention but their jaws remained opened at the pumpkin. The coachman opened the door, and one by one, each beautiful girl came out but it wasn't until the last one came out that the guards gasped.

"Onward, Cu...I mean Mistress Rosie." Belle smiled, "Time for your dare with the Crown Prince." Belle was grinning from ear to ear. Buttercup was trying so hard not to smile but her face was still stuck with that blush of hers.

"Just take a deep breath."

**Butch's POV**

Just when I finally get a break away from those damn nobles woman, and still no sigh of her...but something worse happened, I found myself somehow dancing with Duchess. Why in the hell would Mom want me to dance with her...Duchess nearly stomp my foot off at the beginning of the dance.

I wanted to leave right then...but this was my chance after all...Black Rose is their cousin, right?

Duchess already looked about ready to die from embarrassment. I had to take a deep breath...

**"**_It's all for her...for her I would dance with Sophie all night."_

"It's ok. C'mon." I sighed and Duchess once again grabbed my hand.

"So...how have you been?" I started off.

"Fine My Lord, dancing in your presence is all it takes."

I sighed again, "Right, ya know-"

"Of course I have been painting...there's nothing like painting the great lands of Asheia."

"Painting really, so do I. What is your favorite landscape to paint?"

"I must say, it would be the Hills on our estates."

"Really?" I rolled my eyes as I twirled her around me.

"Why yes? Perhaps you can come to my estate and we could paint it together or is his majesty so busy fighting for the rights of the lower class." She tried to giggle, but she sounded flat.

"Well, I guess I haven't been as artsy as I usually am. How is Bardock? I think he is in charge of your area."

"Honestly your majesty, I don't mean to complain, but he is very rude to Mommy and Daddy. He doesn't even ask Daddy's permission to ask to speak with the tenants."

"Well that is bad but he wants the tenants to feel comfortable don't you think. They might get nervous and stuff."

"Really your highness, it's just that he should be asking my daddy, our tenants aren't the brightest and they could cause trouble."

"Well, giving them a voice might cause least trouble. If everyone knows that they have a voice, then there will be happiness.

She smiled but I could tell she wasn't please, "My my, your highness, you certainly have changed, you speak like a King. I clearly remember a little boy who couldn't stand to be King."

"Things change, interesting dress." I commented, I was wearing her down.

"Your highness, this is the same brooch of you remember that as well." She pressed her free hand against the brooch, why was she doing that, the only one thing that happens is that her chest is more revealing. I'm not a chest man...and it was Duches, which made me want to gag.

"Yeah...I remembered."

I also remembered this unknown servant girl who I scared half to deaths he. I was stealing one of their horses. Why was I thinking about that now? It was like I should know her. I remember...just...

I snapped out of my train of thought, "So Duchess, do you have a cousin?"

Duchess said, "Not that I know of your majesty."

"But your mother is A La Quall, right? Wasn't there a family, the La Quells?"

"Well yes, but I've never met them."

"Oh. Are you sure?"

"Your Highness, I believe I would have known if I had a cousin."

So she was lying to me, I knew it or maybe Duchess is lying. But then again if she was part of the family, she would have came. Clever, clever...

That's when I saw something...something that caught my eye...like a shimmer. Duchess fell to the ground just as I looked up and saw...

A smile instantly came on my face...


	3. The Ball part 3: Nerves

**Sarah's POV**

I gasped in admiration as this female figure appeared at the top of the stairs, and The smile...oh my...I've never seen Butch smile so wide except...when he came back to the castle and we thought he had the plague. I petted Truffles but was so excited...But I just couldnt tell if this was the same girl from the Portrait, except for the hair but she was wearing a mask.

"Well, do you think it's her..."I wanted to squeal, I almost forgot that Lady Morbucks was beside me as well as Henry.

"Who?" She asked, "I say, what a fabulous dress." She smiled and laughed. She was right, the girl stood there, she had on an elegant green and silver mask on her face, classic sign she's foreign. Her dress looked so elegant...but it was simple, nothing to flashy but enough to stand out as a noble. Her dark green dress hung down on her shoulders in the shape of a V on her chest, which was silver. She had a slightly dark tan which wasn't common for a noble, I was the only other person who had a dark tan before.

"I said, excuse me, Majesty."

"Oh yes, I'm sorry but there has been this girl who Butch has been looking for, he even has drawn a portrait of her. This is so exciting!"

"Really, this is exciting." Lady Morbucks smiled but she just got up and bowed, "I need to check on my Duchess."

"Oh ok." I just let her go, I didn't mean to seem rude or anything but this was big. I finally get to see this lovely creature.

**Buttercup's POV**

Why was everyone staring at me? Please stop it! I wanted to scream inside my head. I could barely breathe as that Scholar guy from before came up to me. My chest was tightening...I was breathing faster but I really don't think I was actually taking it in.

"Pssss...Ah M'Lady, M'Lady." The scholar was whispering, but there was this hissing in my ears to...like steam escaping from my ears. I could hear my heart thumping away.

"Yes?" I felt breathless, I swallowed hard. I'm in front of all those people...who can't stop staring at me...in front of these stairs that's begging me to fall down them...and worse of all I'm in a dress.

"Your name?"

"Oh," I just had to try myself down, "But-Countess Black Rose-" I stopped myself, I know the Morbucks are here, I can't say I'm from the La Quells family.

_Oh damn it, why the hell did I come? Why! Why? Why?!_

"Presenting Countess Black Rose!" He just shouted, then he turns back to me, "M'Lady, a certain young gentleman eagerly awaits your presence." He smiled and I think I could just die right now. My face felt smoking hot as I looked down the steps and saw that Bastard's grin...

"_Oh please stop smiling at me like that. Just knock it off with that damn smile. You can't be that damn happy to see me _." I wanted to scream, it was more than embarrassing...I liked how he kept smiling at me...

"_No I don't. I don't like that bastard's smile and I don't like him...and I hate this wholr thing._" My face felt hotter than before and it was stuck in a stupid grin, no matter what I did, that smile wouldn't disappear.

Ken cleared his voice, grabbing my hand, "Your Prince eagerly awaits you."

That's it, my face was stuck in a permanent smile and my face felt so hit that I might burn the mask clear off. My face hurts from this smiling. Ken was leading me down the steps, my footsteps felt so heavy, walking in my mom's slippers. I could barely breathe, as each step took me closer and closer to that damn perv Prince.

_"Damn my face hurts. Go away smile. You're not here to party, or fall crazily in love_," My heart was hammering even faster at that word and at seeing him, " _Ok...I'll admit...he can be...OK...I'll admit it, that Pervy Prince is ok...and nice when he wants to be...and I like how he's not completely afraid of me and when he kissed me...Damn it, don't think about that!" _It was too late, now I know the smile won't go away.

I was so deep in thought, that this really really warm hand grabbed mines. I squeaked...like a little mouse...I covered my mouth as everyone started to whisper...I looked around, Bubbles and the others were on the steps.

That hand grabbed mines again, and I automatically looked down, I knew that hand too well. Damn it all, it was him...I mean of course it was...but this was so embarrassing. I couldn't stand looking him in the face.

"_What the hell is wrong with me? I'm Buttercup, I'm the toughest of the tough. AND I CAN'T LOOK THIS BASTARD IN THE EYES!"_

**Butch's POV**

I just gasped in admiration. I thought she couldn't get any **_cuter_**, but here she was, blushing bright rosy peach, her eyes staring down but twinkling, she was looking away. Her fingers in her mouth, that expression was too much...she was so adorable...I can't even find a word to describe it...I held her hand tighter. Maybe Absoutely Aborably Precious Little (well...not little, she's almost my height) Cute CUTIE- DAMN IT, she was just cute and hot. If only she was wearing her pants so I could see those fantastic shapely legs, that would be perfect.

"Countess, it is an honor to meet you," I teased her, hopefully to snap her out of this cute precious shy embarrassed state of hers, "You look very cute in that dress."

Automatically that snapped her out of that state and she looked at me with such a cute fiery glare, "What? Bastard. Never say that." She whispered as she squeezed my hand hard.

"How about a dance, cutie?" I teased again, but she really is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Too bad about that mask, I want everyone to see...my **Future Wife.** (No squealing)

"Fine! But don't call me cutie, Butchie." She tried to look angry, but when I grabbed her around the waist, that embarrassed look came back.

"How cute, you're embarrassed. You are just the cutest thing, especially in that dress."

She snapped out of it again and squeezed my hand even tighter, "You're just asking me to kick your ass."

"What I'm really asking for is...a dance...with my Princess." I didn't mean to confess that part yet...but the shock look on her face...

"What?"

The music started playing, it saved me, as I pulled her into the middle of the dance floor.

"Sorry, I guess I was trying to find you a better pet name. I don't think Princess is the right one. Let's stuck with Tiger."

_or a more fitting one...Queen_

**please no squealing and I hope you liked**


	4. The Ball part 4: I love You

**Normal POV**

Sarah was still looking at the masked elegant girl, she was trying so hard not to jump out of her chair. Sarah smiled wider while King Henry sighed.

"Dearest Please, It can't be that serious." King Henry said.

"Oh yeah, well take a closer look." Sarah suggested, King Henry almost gasped at the intense glow of Butch. The way he grabbed her gently around the waiast and Pauling her to him. The look in Butch's eyes...it was nothin he had ever seen before...the sheer intensity...and the blushing on both of their faces. The girl looked so adorable shy...even with that mask...he could tell that there was a great beauty under it.

Butch held her so close, too...their foreheads were touching as the dance finally started.

"Oh my Lord, I think I'm gonna die happy. If that isn't his future Queen...just look at her...she seems healthy...good breeding, a body for for a noble...of course she's a bit tan meaning-"

"She loves the outdoors." Sarah clapped, "Oh...we've gotta dance...we should hear what they're talking about or at least find out if this is the girl."

King Henry instantly sat her back down, "My Love, c'mon now...the boy's already nervous."

Sarah sighed giving in, but she smiled wide, "First...they'll get married...Could you imagine the Grandkids...they'll be beautiful...we'll be grandparents in almost no time."

"Dearest! Really! He hasn't even proposed yet."King Henry was blushing bright red.

While Lady Morbucks and her two daughters stared in awe at this elegant regale Countess, but Lady Morbucks frowned.

"Oh Mommy, look at that Dress...I want a dress like that." Princess whined, but Lady Morbucks and Duchess barely paid attention, both saw the intense passionate looks in the those two's eyes.

"How strange, that girl...should we know her?" Duchess continued to stare, Brianna nervously stepped in, trying to distract them.

"Oh look...I brought you some more food." Brianna said, placing plates in front of them, but Lady Morbucks slowly pushed her out of the way.

"Why? Yes?" She was still focused on this mysterious masked Countess, who was twirled into the Prince's arms. The smile slowly creeped on his face, seeing that adorable embarrassed look on her face, "Especially that figure...of hers...quite a lovely creature."

"Mommy, she's stealing my Prince." Duchess whined.

"Awww...my darling sweet, you don't have to worry about a thing...she has nothing compared to you...he's just being polite after all. But honestly like the Prince see in that scrawny little harlot when such a beautiful elegant girl is right here."

Brianna was trying so hard not to gag.

**Blossom and Brick**

"Oh look at all the hot guys. Seeing so much hotness, I'm getting pretty hungry. " Blossom had hearts in her eyes as she saw tons of Noble men.

"Blossom, you should be careful...call down." Bubbles looked around for her family, hoping that they wouldn't see her, but also looking for someone else, "You don't want to draw-"

Blossom was approached by at least two guys, one of them said, "Hello there, My Lovely Lovely Rose."

"Rose...please she's more of the Queen of Hearts...especially mines." The other Noble grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Queen of Hearts. Are you serious?" The first Noble scoffs.

"A lovely Lovely Rose," The other one mocked him, "Are you serious? A Rose has nothing on her." The Nobles were really about ready to fight over her.

"Can you believe it," Blossom giggled almost sounding like Belle, "Two guys fighting over me...that's never happen before...it makes me wanna scream."

"Cousin Blossy, look who's Jelly Jel." Belle pointed towards the corner, his red eyes were glowing and he growled low as he hid behind a pillar.

Blossom practically freaked out when she saw him, her eyes had big giant hearts and she had hearts floating over her head, "Oh there you are! I was getting pretty hungry, now my dessert is here." She surprisingly pushed the other nobles aside and tried to walk quickly and lady like towards him.

"I can't believe it, Cousin Blossy actually pushed other guys away...for him...she must be lovey Dovey love." Belle giggled again, attracting the looks of Noble men, as well as Bubbles, they were being approached as well.

Blossom appeared right beside Brick, "Hello my Knightly Prince." She sighs lovingly, while Brick just jumps up, "I hope you missed me as much as I missed you, you don't know how hard it's been without my Sweet Knightly Stud." She came closer, while he suddenly backed away.

"Back off, get back, down you have some of those Noble jokers to flirt with you?" He growled.

Blossom thought for a moment, and had bigger hearts fluttering over her head, "You...Are...Jelly Jel...Oh Bricky...my Knightly Princey sweetums."

"Knock it off, you crazy bat." He scowled, but Blossom just sighed again.

"You're playing hard to get, you know how much I love that. Why don't we dance Sir Foxy Knight...or we could just...kiss." She started to pucker up.

"I said back off, you psycho." He backed away, still in the dark corner, as Blossom was sighing again, and walking right at him. He was blushing as Blossom was closing in.

"Playing hard to get, never gets old," She just grabs him, "Now My Hof Knight in shining adorable armor, let's dance." Blossom had no trouble pulling Brick out to dance the dance floor.

"You let me go or I'll get the guards on you."

"Like the guards are gonna arrest a healing maiden during this time of age." Blossom said cleverly, she continued pulling his arms towards the floor, "Now c'mon, either you dance or I kiss, which one is it? My adorable turtledove Prince." She fluttered her eyelashes, "Or maybe you would like me to dance with some of the other men here." Blossom bluff but it worked, she almost jumped for joy as Brick wrapped his arm around her waist and held her hand. She pinched him on the cheek, (not the face.

"Damn it, hands above the waist...never thought I had to say that."

Blossom laughed as she won the battle, but she was blushing as she leaned her forehead on his chest, "I really did miss you turtle dove."

"Yeah...yeah."He said nervously and was blushing bright red, "That was...pretty smart...forcing me to dance with you...I forgot what a real opponent you can be."

**Bubbles and 'Sebastian'**

Sarah sighed thrilled, "Prince Brick looks like he's really enjoying himself now."

"Wait, I've got to see this." Henry looked down from his throne and gasped, "Impossible...a girl actually forced him to dance...and he's enjoying it."

"I believe Brick has met someone who wouldn't take no for an answer. We've gotta find out who she is? Any girl who can handle Brick is worth knowing. Now Where is Boomer? I haven't seen him in a while."

Bubbles heard something, "Psssstttttt."

She turned her head slowly, it was hard not to watch those two dancing without some admiration, until she saw...

"Sebastian." She gasped, she was trying to keep a low profile with her family somewhere around, but the minute she saw those blue eyes from the corner. She threw caution to the wind and risked being seen by going out towards a balcony. The music continued softly playing as she escaped into the balcony. Over looking the balcony was the amazing garden courtyard maze of Asheia's Castle. She would have gasped and been amazed by the beauty of it especially as the full moon gazed down on the courtyard giving it an enchanted look. She heard a whistle and continued running to it...her blue and silver sparkling dress...glowing as beautiful as the moon...until she saw her own Prince standing right in front of a fountain.

"Sebastian," She smiled so wide, putting up her dress, and running towards him in full speed and into his warm embrace, she kissed him several times on the cheek. He held her close to his chest and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey there Pigtails," He teased her tapping on her nose before kissing it, "How is my number girl?"

"I'm good, I'm so happy to see dna/ you...there's been a change of plans-"

"You're going to marry Danny." He looked saddened, "I've made you wait too long."

"No...you silly. My Mother is trying to make me, but I won't, I already have a plan...it's just that Mother has something over my head, but I thought of a plan."

Sebastian looked shocked by this, "Oh really."

"Yep," She begin to whisper in her ear, and Sebastian looked so shocked.

"Holy shit, you actually thought of all that, you sneaky little thing, I think I'm rubbing off on you."

"Once that's out of the way, Mother will have nothing to hold me back. And you and I...we can be together." She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Living on a farm, with two servants...away from court and those mean nobles."

He look saddened, "I...I have something that I have to tell you...something important."

**Brianna and Blitz**

Brianna sighed heavily, happy to get away from those 'bitches' as she often calls them. She was standing outside, she stayed hidden as Blitz was getting all kinds of offers for a dance.

"That bastard! How could he?" Her mind flashed right to when she thought Blitz was asking her to dance, but instead he asked that Azaela, "I've never felt so stupid in my life, that dumb ass. Like he could fall for a girl like me." She said to herself out loud.

"And why not?" She jumped as she heard a very familiar voice behind her. She turned around to see the same milky gray white eyes staring down at her, "I've been looking everywhere for you Princess."

"Where in the hell do you- you've got some nerve!" She punched him in the stomach, "I asked you to wait for me and you...you embarrassed me like that!? You JACK ASS-" He had to cover my mouth, as he pulled me further into a dark corner right by the entrance. Her face turned red as Blitz...was rubbing her stomach, he was breathing in her neck.

"Where did he go?" Azalea asked two of her ladies in waiting, but both of them just shrugged their shoulders, "How dare he just disappear on me. I am his betrothed after all."

Blitz smiled as he felt Brianna's face feeling a little hot. He removed his hand and used that hand to hold her closer to his body. She was blushing so bright pink, and her eyes were shimmering, she was biting her bottom lip. Azalea and and Ladies in waiting finally left but the two didn't move.

"You smelled absolutely wonderful, I could find you anywhere with that smell."

She blushed from embarrassment, "Is...Is...it bad...I mean," She suddenly got out of his hypnotic grasp and turned to face him but not with the look of full on rage, she was still blushing, "You seemed so happy with your Duchess."

"But I am, "He smiled with a playful gleam in his eyes, "You look cute enough to eat." He laughed but then his eyes widened in shock as Brianna looked on the verge of tears. She had both hands balled in a fists.

"I never felt so stupid in my life. And I've done pretty stupid shit, "She was fidgeting with a ring on her finger, she was trying to pull it off, "But one of them, isn't gonna be becoming your mistress!"

"Brianna, Princess...," Blitz suddenly was so amazed that he grabbed her hand, "You're wearing my ring, does this mean what I think it means that my beautiful Witch decided to become my Duchess."

She blushed the brightest pink ever since, "Don't call me Duchess, I hate that name." She tried to cover her embarrassed smile, "I just thought...it would be ok to wear."

"Acting so adorably shy," He slowly removed her hand from her mouth, he put her hand to his lips, kissing it, "You are just too damn cute."

Brianna was on the edge to embarrassment, she actually smacked him, "And stop being so damn creepy about it."

**Belle and Beast**

Beast was being force into a dance by a girl, but he couldn't move his gaze to the one girl that was making his face turned to a new shade of tomato red blush. As soon as the dance was over, Beast quickly hid behind a pillar.

As Belle was getting asked to dance by countless men, Beast growled, he smacked the pillar and his hand print was actually on it. He shook his hand.

"Get control of yourself Beast, can not turn into eldest brother now," He cheered in silece when Belle turned the man away, in her own unique way, by calling him peachie, "She is so smart...and clever like Miss Blossom her cousin."

She looked to her left, and Beast instantly hid behind another pillar.

"There you are." Belle chuckled, suddenly standing beside him, "You've been a naughty naughty Pumpkin. Making me wait. And these men telling me these weird riddles about being an ocean, and plucking a Rose and...something about being as cute as a kitten. But honestly, kittens are adorable...like pumpkins...teddy bears."

Beast gulped as he opened his mouth, "And...you."

"What was that? Are you speaking funny riddles to?"

Beast shook his head wildly, he looked down at the ground, twirling his fingersaround each other . His heart was hammering in his chest, he mumbled, "It is not a riddle."

"Pumpkin...I can't hear you. Now cmon, one more time."

Beast gulped, his heart was hammering faster than ever, "It is just that...you...are very very pretty...I think you are quite lovely...and I have missed your cooking as well." He looked up and Belle was in his face, she has hearts fluttering over her head as she sighs.

"Oh Pumpkin, you just know what to say...you're a sweety sweet talkie talker. How precious...we should dance."

Beast gulped again, "Oh...yes of course." He bowed, "It would be a great honor, to dance with the loveliest creature of the kingdom."

Belle giggled in joy.

**Buttercup and Butch**

**Buttercup's POV**

I wish this dance would just end, if he keeps staring at me...I'm gonna melt...I could barely breathe, my chest felt so tight...but it felt so good...that I kinda like it...Should I like it...Why?

I could barely focus...as the room felt actually spinning...so I don't know how...but some how...we got out on a balcony, and these large curtains flung down behind us...I was calmed down finally being outside...when...

"Black Rose?"

I looked up...and instantly...my heart was hammering into my chest...his eyes were glowing...as the moon shined on us...

"I love you." He said and before anything else could happen...that bastard just kissed me...

"_Oh no...you can't love me! No wait!" _I was screaming on the inside of my head, but my arms just wrapped around his neck,_ "No...I can't...you can't love me...what's going to happen to me now."_

**finally I did it! I conquered being stuck at Bubbles and Sebastian...now who do you think are the cutest couples, beside Buttercup and Butch, and Yoko, you can't say your OCs. I hope you liked it.**


	5. Proposal

**Alright I know I said everything was gonna be on hold until I finished the Fire Saga, but some people were begging me, and I really couldn't resist anymore...they know who they are**

**Butch's POV**

"I love you." I just blurted out, and just pulled her to me before she could say anything else. This was already awkward...embarrassing, but I did miss her. She was just so original, head strong, and she is the only girl I could tease and get such adorable reactions. I want her, maybe our relationship would be really rocky, complicated and just damn headaches all the time. But the funny thing is, I wouldn't have it any other way. A girl who could understand and actually help me rule this Kingdom that I was-"

My lips tingled as she was kissing me back...and I was cheering inside my head as she wrapped those warm slender arms around my neck, not to even strangle me.

She just stepped back, so suddenly that I just stood there. She was looking down, blushing...

Too damn cute for her own good. My heart was pounding as I grabbed her hand and kissed it. I was nervous, kissing her head...this whole damn thing made me so nervous. I couldn't read her, any girl in this whole kingdom would probably say yes...but her...I was so uncertain. I both loved and hated it, I've been on edge for a week...days of being on the edge, just wishing to get this

with.

She snatched her hand out of my grip, "Cut that out, creep." She snarled, but her blushing made this adorable furious Tiger into an adorable fluffy little lamb.

"Or what?" I teased her, trying to ease myself into this and calming myself down.

"Don't think I still forgot about what you did!"

"Or what you did." I came close to her, she pouted and looked away with a blush, "Anyways, my adorable Pr- Qu-I mean Adorable Cutie." I slapped myself on the forehead, turned away and took several deep breaths. I don't need to give anything away. I wasn't good at lying and being around her, I just wanna spill everything. I just had to weaken her first...

I turned back around to have this evil glare in her emerald green eyes, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing...thats bad." I shrugged my shoulders.

She looked down, she had this strange look, "Hey look-"

I put a finger to her lips, shushing her, "Now wait a minute, there's some thing I want to show you."

"But-But...the Ball-"

I shrugged my shoulders, then grabbing her hand, I gently pulled her down a hallway, "The Ball, I tolerated dancing with all those girls only because the only girl worth waiting decided to take her time getting here. You could least make it up to me by coming along without any fuss."

"Hey! I never promised I would come you Jerk!" She shouted, "Where the hell are you taking me anyways?"

"Is that anyways for a Maiden to talk to Royalty?" I slightly smiled as we entered the Courtyard. Flowers started to bloom on the hedges surrounding it: roses, lilies, buttercups. The full moon shining high and over us, giving us that light. She automatically grabbed a racket, and practicing a couple of swings. I backed away, kinda happy she wasn't aiming at me.

"You didn't bring me here, so I could beat you in a game, Sire?" She smiled, now she was teasing me, "I heard you suck at games anyways, such a weakling." She picked a ball and swung it at the wall, it bounced back and she swung again."

"Hey, not all of us can be freakishky strong...Wait...you've heard-" I was standing behind her, admiring the view, "From who?"

She automatically swung the ball again, "Around."

"You know what I've heard...Duchess Morbucks told me she doesn't have a cousin named Blackrose-"

Something happened...Well...I did hit a nerve...because she missed...and...well I ended up with a headache and on the ground. It was worst than getting punched in the forehead.

Everything was swirling around and she was over me, "Oh damn...I'm sorry, sorry sorry."

I felt like there was water inside of my head now, as I tried to sit up.

"I'll go get-" She was about to leave, but I was surprise that I could react so fast.

"No...I'm ok, there...there's a fountain."I hinted, as she was able to pull me up and carry me along. She was so strong as she sat me on the side, "So confessed, you've...*wincing as she placed something cold and wet on my forehead* you've lied to me...Oww...damn it...and you've assaulted the royal crown."

"Oh shut it, you big baby. Damn it, I swear you're so stupid sometimes! Who the hell-"

"Who plays in a dress anyways." I snapped back.

"It is a damn ball, I hate this dress anyways."

"You can always take it off." I winked. She pouted and flicked me on the forehead, that pain was ten times worse, "OWWWWWWW! What the hell?"

Several tick marks appeared on her head, "That's for being a dirty Pervy Prince, oh and this," She instantly punched my arm, "That's for smacking my butt last time."

"Well excuse me for thinking you're hot...you're not hot...you're evil. You have no soul." I pouted, and she pinched my cheek.

"Oh really," She was popping her knuckles, "I'm not afraid to fight you."

"I'm not afraid to fight a monster. Now...you've hurt my feelings."

She teased, "Oh...how can I make it up to his royal spoiled rotteness."

"Now as your Prince, I demand a kiss here," I pointed at my forehead, I was stunned that she just sighed and kissed me on the forehead, "Now here." I pointed at my cheek and she did just so. She was blushing as she stopped...and she kissed me on the lips, it was just a peck and she quickly stood up. But she kissed me...she kissed me again.

She looked so embarrassed...and so cute. I love her...My heart was hammering as I repeated that inside my head. She kissed me...that made me stand up...I was dizzy...she had to keep me from falling on the fountain.

"You idiot-"

"BLACKROSE!"'I didn't meant to shout as I grabbed her by the shoulders...I was so nervous...I was digging through my pockets...damn it I was holding this damn ring this whole time...and now I can't find it.

"Why are you? Ok I'm getting help-"

"NO!" I dropped to one knee, grabbing her hand, I gulped and just said it, "Be my Princess!"

I know she's not stupid, she just looked at me...it didn't click...she just stared down at me, "Wha?"

"I...I...Be my future QUEEN!"

Why can't I say it, I'm gonna say it, "MARRY ME!?"

She still looked so shocked, but suddenly tears ran down her face, she just covered her mouth...

"Blackrose," I found the ring, I put the ring on her long finger, "I love you so much...you drive me insane...good and mostly bad. But I wouldn't have it any other way. Please...this week has been torture because...because...I...Please end this suffering and say yes." I kissed her hand.

She looked at the ring, "I don't know...what to say?" She was shivering.

"Do you love me?"

"I...I...I..can't." She was trying to take the ring off, she tears were running down her cheek, "I can't...I can't...you'll hate me...you'll hate me."

I pulled her into a kiss, "I can't hate you...much."

She laughed but more tears came down her cheeks, as she was trying to remove the ring, "You would...a lot more. You deserve better...I just...-"

"Please...just tell me honestly...honest."

"I...I...I..."

Thats when the clock tower chimed...


	6. The Ball: part 5

**Buttercup's POV**

I couldn't believe it...that bastard prposed to me...damn it...and I couldn't believe it was midnight...I thought about staying and letting him see me like I really am...but I...I just couldn't...I just didn't want him to see me...

"I've gotta go."

"Wait,"He grabbed a hold of me, and pulled me to him, "Please don't run away from me...I want you to be with me, be my Queen. Please I'm begging you...like always. Don't you get it, you rough and tough, you speak your mind. You're honest-"

_"No...I'm not." _I tried to pull myself away, as surprisingly painful as it was...I'll admit...for the first time...I was so...happy...but I hated myself so much.

"I can't."

_The clock Strikes three..._

"Can't what? Please..."

He was holding me so tight...he pulled me into kiss. Tears escaped down my cheek...because...this was gonna hurt.

"Don't you get it, you dumbass...I can't...I can't...You deserve someone better!"

"But-" That confused looked was about ready to tear me apart.

"Goodbye."I summoned all my strength...and just ran...I heard a splash but I couldn't stop...

_The clock strikes Fourth_

I just kept running down the steps...

"Wait...please Black Rose...wait!" I could hear him shouting close behind me, but I couldn't stop, I couldn't...

"Move it!" I snapped, running to the side of Ken.

"Someone...stop her!" Someone else yelled, it sounded like that Scholar guy.

_The Clock strikes a fifth time..._

I could barely breathe, as these damn tears, my nose was stuffed up...I saw the Pumpkin Carriage...Mina was waving her hands...

_The clock strikes a sixth time_

"The Others?" I asked, but Human-Fang pushed me into the carriage, the magic was starting to wear off.

The Carriage rushed off, I was rocking back and forth, as my dress was slowly turning back, the carriage was getting smaller as the clock chimed the seventh time. I poked my head out the hole. No one was chasing me...not like I could see...I just would have loved to have turned around...Why couldn't I?

Why did I have to be such a coward? I just didn't want to be a disappointment in his eyes...not him...he wanted me to marry him...marry him...

_The clocked chimed an eighth time_

My dress was in complete rags now, and the carriage was getting smaller and theride was getting pretty bumpy.

I was such a liar to him, the only thing I didn't lie about was being related to the Morbucks. I wiped a tear away, but another replaced it. My cheeks were soaking wet with tears.

_The clock chimed a ninth time_

I was rocking from side to side now as the carriage was getting smaller...

"C'mon...we just had to get a little farther." I looked out the hole, the castle was getting pretty small.

It would have never worked...it wouldn't...even if my mother was a noble...I'm a peasant...he deserves better...he's just been too damn focus on me and my damn green eyes.

My thoughts were distracting me as I was threw out of the pumpkin, landing on the side of the road. The Pumpkin carriage turned right back into Jack, Mina was back into a teddy bear, Sapphire and Fang back to their animal selves.

I looked at the clock tower's faint face, it was officially Midnight. Fang flew right into my lap, and Sapphire nuzzled right on my leg as I stood up.

"Sorry guys," I sighed sadly, "I lost track of time. You wouldn't believe it...he wasn't as much as of a Perv as he normally was. He...He...was so serious and said all the right things...it was like a dream...besides me wearing that dress, I was kinda happy...so happy...but.. C'mon. Time to go back." I looked one more time at the castle. As I went down to pick Sapphire up...

"Oh Damn...I lost one of my damn shoes!" I pouted, I was surprised that this didn't fad. Fang sat on my shoulders as I picked Sapphire up with the other hand as Mina and Jack were pushing me. I had to run...if my cousins...

I was running along...I bet it slipped off while I was running, no wonder I was going so fast.

It was Blossom's idea actually...I was gonna wear my mom's shoes but with my history of losing shoes, Blossom thought maybe another pair, just in case. I was shocked when Bubbles actually created these magically silver shoes.

I was back at the Manor in no time, I changed back into my good ol' pants and shirt and sash to keep my pants up. I hid the silver shoe under Bubbles' bed. Mina and Jack start a fire, as Sapphire laid down right in front of it and Fang laid in my lap as I sat down in front of the fire.

Something shimmered...grabbing my attention...I looked down and covered my mouth. I just kept staring...Suddenly...there was knocking at the door, I went to it, hearing another knock and a familiar voice, I opened the door, My cousins came in as I wiped the tears away.

"Well it's about time." Lady Morbucks snapped, I was definitely in no mood, as Brianna was the last to come in, Her and Bubbles looked at me, confused, "Have you been crying? Really? Over a party...why on earth would you be upset about that, when you didn't have a chance to begin with. Honestly, for someone like you..."

Brianna was ready to let her have it, but Bubbles shook her head. I could care less what she said, nothing could hurt more than what just happened.

"How was the ball?"

"Exquisite...except for that masked whore who caused the ball to end so early...before Duchess and Princess could have-" She looked irritated, I took joy in that, "Well, me and the girls are tired...why not help us to her, then you could go. I'll tell you about it tomorrow...or...today...later."

I'll never seen him again. I doubt he'll remember me...yeah..he'll forget about me soon.

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

I barely understood what happened...but the party was over in a blink of an eye, Butch had left for some time, with his brothers and cousin with him...but when he came back...I couldn't even see his eyes as he walked so quickly up the stairs...The party just dissolved from there.

I came up the stairs after him...entering into his room. He wasn't there, so I moved the rug up, the secret hide away room. He was sitting up on the window sill, holding this beautiful shoe, looking out the window.

"My dear...Butch..." I called out to him but he just stared out the window, the portrait of that girl dazzled in the moonlight that shined into the room, the shoes added that sparkle. I was about to leave when...

"I couldn't find her...we couldn't her. She just disappeared. Damn it all...why the hell did she leave?"

"I'm sure she had good Rea-"

"I asked her to marry me." He said, It took me by surprise. Butch looked so confused and flustered.

"And what did she say?"

"She said she can't. Damn it,"He chuckled, "Ya know...she said she didn't deserve me. It's just so stupid, isn't it? She just rejected me...I poured my heart out the best way I could and she still ran off on me"

"Butch-" I tried to say something, but what could I say...he looked so...

"Look...I'm really tired...so I better be getting to bed."

"Would you like me to get Ralph?" I offered.

"No...no thanks."

I was about to walk away, but I couldn't bare to see him like that, I just had to say something...something important, as if...if I didn't say something...it could be a disaster. I turned around with such force, I even grabbed his hands, I wasn't his step mother anymore...I was his Governess...his tutor...the one who always encouraged him to be all he could be...to be a King...an Artist...true to himself no matter what.

"Don't give up...I have seen this selfish cold heart boy who hated to be king more than anything...you saw it as a burden...but for the past few weeks, I've seen a change in you. Being the Future King was a burden, but a burden well worth it. You don't see the Kingdom as a prison anymore...you see the people...with those new ideas...they were always there, but someone had to bring them out of you.

He looked up at me.

"Butch, tonight...I saw each and every one of my boys happy...but no one was as happy as you were with her. You... you can't give up on true love. Because...you'll regret it."

I was breathless, as he paused. I turned around and quickly walked away. I was so frustrated with that girl...but...she turned down a Prince...what girl would do that and say she's unworthy. A Noble Girl."

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

For someone who sure didn't want to talk about what happened, she was in full fury about it. Lady Morbucks was brushing her hair as I was placing wood in her fireplace.

"I can't believe it...there Duchess was dancing with the Prince of all people...and that green masked hussy just had to appear...well it doesn't matter. Duchess was dazzling...it's obvious what happened."

"Really?" I asked, I could barely stand a word she said.

"Why of course, it's obvious the Prince dismissed her, probably after removing her mask."

I rolled my eyes, before I turned around and bowed.

She scoffed and sighed lifting her hands in the air, "Poor little Butter fingers, so mixed up with your 'gender'...so unnatural. Ladies curtsy...Gentlemen bow. You see, its those things that we couldn't have you coming to the Ball and embarrassing us."

"I thought it was because you ripped up my dress." I snapped, as I placed a log down. There was instant intense pain, as I got a splinter on my finger, "Son of a-" **I** **automatically put a finger to my mouth...**

"Ill breeded-" Lady Morbucks suddenly looked at me strangely, "How very odd." I thought maybe she was looking at...but...


End file.
